


Behind the Scenes

by gerbil



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Actor AU, Fluff, M/M, demaraquis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbil/pseuds/gerbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Demarais is a notoriously hard to work with actor. Not because he's a drama queen or a drunk, he's just a little... spacey. Luckily, he's got someone to keep him on track.</p><p>this is just a fluffy drabble that I wrote a little while ago and my first work in this fandom so hope you enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just relentless fluff it's so fluffy a sheep would get jealous i hope it's not too terrible yaaaaaaaayyyyy

"Morning." Chris appeared in the doorway, and scratched his head. His eyes were still full of sleepy gunk, and he wore only red flannel pajama pants.  
"I made coffee." Aaron said, gesturing with the hand that wasn't busy typing away on his laptop, blue tooth in ear. Chris smiled sleepily at him, and padded over to their small cozy kitchen. Aaron was already dressed for the day, in a clean blue v neck and jeans, his hair still wet from the shower. "You're the best." Chris yawned, grabbing an old mug and pouring himself some. "I cancelled that interview today, by the way. Said you were sick. And Miles is coming over at seven instead of six. Oh, and." He looked up from his typing. "I made waffles." Chris looks to his left and sees a plate of chocolate chip waffles, made just the way he likes them. He picks them up and bounds over to Aaron on the couch. "Careful." Aaron warns. "You know what happened the last time." Chris carefully sets his coffee down on the table, and Aaron swiftly slides a coaster beneath it before it reaches the surface. He plops down on the couch and snuggles up to Aaron, who's arm automatically drapes itself over Chris' shoulders. "I love you." Chris attempts to say through a bite of waffle, but it comes out as "I oove oo."  
"Dude." Aaron smirks. "Swallow, you idiot." Chris does. "I love you."  
"I love you too, buddy." He kisses Chris' forehead swiftly. "Okay, now that your schedule's all clear." He shuts his laptop and slides it on the table. "I'm gonna kick your ass at Mario Party." Chris' eyes widen and he shakes his head violently. "Eee." He says, then swallows. "Me. I'm gonna kick your ass!" He shoves Aaron lightly, then curls into him again. Aaron just laughs, kisses the top of his head, and goes to turn on the gamecube. These lazy Saturdays with Chris are the best thing that ever happened to him.

Chris Demarais is a famously hard to work with actor. Not because he's mean, or has a big ego, or throws diva tantrums. He's just so...  
"Distracted. ADD. Demarais is ADD to the max. You've seen him wander off set before his cue for some dumb flower or some shit. It's ridiculous." Burnie Burns had told Aaron. Aaron was just some random production assistant on Burns' latest film starring Chris, Joel Heyman and Barbara Dunkelman. Aaron was excited just to be in the same building with them, he'd never been on this high profile of a movie before. He'd just been taking in the smells and the heat of the lights  
and the Kraft services table.  
"But you," Burnie said, and Aaron was still shocked that Burnie was speaking to such a low level employee as himself. "He likes you. I saw him pull you aside yesterday to show you some dumb meme bullcrap or something." Aaron remembers that. It was a photoset of a dog catching something in his mouth in slow motion. Chris had described the dog's mouth as going fwoomp and Aaron had nearly pissed his pants laughing. "So here's the deal." Burnie said, and Aaron stared at him nervously, feeling like a little kid getting in trouble with his teacher. "You're gonna be his best friend. I'm gonna pay you to make sure Demarais is here on time and knows his fucking cues. And if he's late or missing." Burnie drew a finger across his neck. "You're done. Get to it."  
Aaron was shocked, he considered himself lucky just to call Chris an acquaintance. 

Weeks later, when Aaron's staying over his apartment, he tells Chris this, and Chris laughs. "Like, dude." Aaron laughs. "I wanted to be your friend anyway."  
"Typical Burnie, thinks everyone has ulterior motives." Chris smiled. "But you should keep doing it."  
"What?"  
"You get money for hanging out with one of your best friends, I mean, uh." Chris shrugs and stares at his feet. They're sitting criss cross apple sauce on the floor of Chris' apartment. "I consider you one of my best friends."  
"Same here." Aaron replies with hesitation. "You're honestly one of the most fun and hilarious people I've ever met, and uh. I like you a lot." He scoots closer to Chris, and leans over to connect their lips slowly. Chris kisses back, and Aaron can taste his minty toothpaste. He smells clean and simple. Like fresh laundry and deodorant. Chris pulls back and presses his lips to Aaron's cheek.  
"Burnie didn't pay you for that." He teases. "Nope." Aaron smirks. "Or this." He tackles him and Chris squawks in surprise. Aaron kisses his neck and they wrestle around until Aaron gives up because Chris is sitting on his chest and refuses to move unless Aaron carries him.

A few weeks after the movie shoot ends, Aaron moves into Chris' apartment. It's bigger than his, but it's always been so cozy, and Aaron practically cleans up after Chris' shit daily, so. A week after that, Chris has an idea.  
"You should be my assistant."  
"What?" Aaron asks, still clogged in sleepy haze. It's early in the morning, and he's only just been woken up.  
"I'm serious." Chris says. "You pick up after me anyways, you take care of my shit, you make sure I'm places on time and that I've eaten and taken my medication."  
"Don't ever send me to pick up your medication alone." Aaron grumbles. "They wanted to call the cops on me."  
"It's just cause of your serial killer brows." Chris smirks. "But seriously."  
Aaron sits up. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it. But you can't like, pay me."  
"Yeah I can." Chris says. "Burnie paid you."  
Aaron scoffs. "Burnie's got too much money. You're my boyfriend." Chris nudges him. "I've also got too much money." Aaron shrugs. "It's still weird." Chris shuts him up by climbing in his lap and kissing him.  
"This is sexual harassment in the workplace." Aaron says, stone faced.  
"Shut up." Chris says, and leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
